


I MISS U

by Starful_nights



Series: the radio crew's storytime [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Letters, for dd year ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: cherri's letter sent to his family on the phenix witch's day
Series: the radio crew's storytime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I MISS U

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'holidays' prompt. i wrote this in a hurry my batterys at 2% i c ant find my charger  
> Michelle is from get th gang together shes also the witch. forget no cishet killjoys we dont like cishet killjoy deities eiither. <3

Hello, Michelle.

Or should I call you the Phoenix Witch now?

It’s been six years, but I still can’t get used to that.

Pass this one to Sugarplum and Newsie, will you?

Sugarplum: I miss you. Can you change your hair in the Beyond? I hope it’s fun over there. A lot of stuff’s happened in the past year, I can’t even begin to tell it all. I hope Michelle’ll fill you in as much as She can.

Newsie: you’re my sister. You’re my only real sister. I can’t put it into words how much I miss you. I wish you never jumped in front of that bullet like I did only moments ago back then, don’t even talk about payback. It wasn’t worth it, losing you. I knew that one wouldn’t kill me. Anyways, I hope you have a good Death-day. I can’t let my tears stain the one connection to you. :) 

Yours Forever,

Cherri Cola

**Author's Note:**

> the bit where it says _six_ years is intentional, this is set _before_ i said i'll never miss you (but i guess you never know)!


End file.
